


Deja vu

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Я хочу тебя поцеловать [16]
Category: Andreas Steinhöfel - Die Mitte der Welt
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Она снова сидела у кровати, в больнице.





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Я всегда хочу тебя поцеловать": 16. Мольба

Сара заболела весной. Как бы Диана и Дэннис не следили за ней, не одевали, она все равно выбегала на улицу нараспашку, каталась в снегу и смеялась на всю улицу. Сара была здоровой крепенькой малышкой. Ей было всего два года, когда она подхватила пневмонию.

Температура поднялась быстро, и Диана не рискнула лечить ребенка дома. Она помчалась в больницу. Сару обследовали, назначили капельницы, уколы. Оставили в больнице. 

Диана сидела у кровати дочери, её малышки с самым прекрасным смехом на свете. Пухлая безвольная ручка, щечки с румянцем, дышит тяжело, но сама, сама! Диана вспомнила, как сидела также у постели Зефира, его такие же безвольные руки, бессознательное состояние, трубки. 

Сара дышала самостоятельно, к ней вела только одна трубка, но все равно. Диана боялась, что больше никогда не увидит цвет глаз дочери, не услышит её смеха. Она поцеловала её маленькую ручку. Пусть все будет хорошо, пусть малышка очнется. 

Дэннис и Диана не отходили от постели дочери. И не было счастливее моментов, когда Сара пила или улыбалась им. На третий день температура начала падать. 

Сара медленно, но верно шла на поправку.


End file.
